A Day in the Life
by writingthedayaway
Summary: Juvia is jealous. What does she do? Stalk Lucy, Natsu, and anyone else she sees as a potential rival. Hilarity ensues. Update: 4/04/13 - Chapter 3: OGLNT, carried out? What does that mean? Will Juvia change her target? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1 (Lucy Heartfilia, Part 1)

A Day in the Life...

Chapter 1 -

A Day in the Life of Lucy Heartfilia, Part 1

* * *

Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, implied Freed x Mirajane

* * *

There were few mages in Fairy Tail that had an imagination as vivid and outrageous as Juvia's. And no one in Fairy Tail was obsessed with Gray Fullbuster in the way she was. Of course, this meant that Juvia considered almost everyone in the guild a love rival.

She was most fearful of the threat that Lucy Heartfilia posed. Gray and Lucy had been acquainted before Juvia had the chance to meet Gray. And Juvia doubted that Lucy and Natsu were 'together', as Mirajane was fond of saying. Natsu was just a cover for Lucy's illicit love affair with Gray.

But Juvia wasn't going to allow Lucy to take her beloved Gray-sama.

That's why she was crouched in Lucy's closet, peering through the slats to see what the blond-haired cow was up to.

Writing a novel? Boring. Just as Juvia was about to look away, Lucy propped her chin up with a hand and sighed, staring off into the distance.

_She's thinking about Gray-sama! Could it be? Is that novel about her fantasies about Gray-sama?_ Juvia wondered, the very thought sending her brain into overdrive.

In reality, Lucy was having a bad case of writer's block. _None of my ideas are original enough. There's too many cliches!_

Then she had a sudden flash of inspiration. "Maybe I should call Levy for help." Reaching for the phone, Lucy dialed Levy's number.

"Hey Lucy-chan!" Levy's cheerful voice piped up. "What's up?"

"Can you come over?" Lucy asked.

"Writer's block, I'm guessing?" Levy replied. "Sure. I'll be over in a few." There was a slight pause, and then, "Can Gajeel come too?"

"Levy..." Lucy teased. "You and Gajeel, huh?"

"I'm coming over, okay?" Levy huffed. "Be quiet. He can hear you!"

"What can I hear?" Gajeel's muffled voice asked. "Nothing!" shrieked Levy, and promptly hung up.

Lucy chuckled to herself and rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Now I have new plot material!" She reached for the pencil she had tucked behind her ear and began scribbling frenetically in her writer's journal.

Juvia at this time was feeling antsy. Of all the moments in the world, why did she need to pee now? _Focus on Gray-sama. Gray-sama, Gray-sama, Gray-sama, Gray-samaaaa..._

The doorbell rang. "Lucy!" Levy sang. "We're here!"

Lucy's footsteps thudded down the hall. "Coming!"

Quick as a flash, Juvia sprinted out of Lucy's room, leaped out through the open window from which she had come, and escaped to the nearest bush.

"Did you hear that?" Gajeel asked Lucy.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like someone relieving themselves. But I could be mistaken."

"No way, Gajeel!" Levy punched him in the shoulder. "Why would anyone pee in a bush outside Lucy's house? It's not like she has a stalker, right?"

Juvia gulped. Was Levy psychic? It sounded like it was high time for her to leave.

_Juvia will be more prepared next time! Just you wait, Lucy!_ She shook her fist at an imaginary Lucy and departed, swearing to come back.

Inside Lucy's house, Lucy was closing the open window that Juvia had leapt out of. _I'm pretty sure I didn't leave this open_, she thought to herself, bemused. _Perhaps I really do have a stalker... Nah, no way. Why would a stalker have to go to the bathroom in the middle of a stake-out? It's not like anyone would be that stupid._

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Levy asked her.

"It's nothing. Let's get started on this story!"


	2. Chapter 2 (Lucy Heartfilia, Part 2)

A Day in the Life...

Chapter 2 -

A Day in the Life of Lucy Heartfilia, Part 2

* * *

A/N: I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did.

Also, I am writing as the ideas come, so more pairings will appear. In this chapter: Natsu x Lucy, implied Gajeel x Levy, Happy x Charle.

* * *

Juvia was becoming quite tired of following Lucy Heartfilia around Magnolia. Not only did that girl stop to talk to passerby every few seconds, making it difficult for Juvia to hide herself when Lucy turned around, but also Lucy never seemed to stop shopping.

It was already noon and it had been four hours since Lucy had headed into town, Plue chirruping happily at her side.

Now the trio was at the only bookshop in town, The Book Nook. Lucy had been sitting in the same spot for twenty minutes, unmoving except for her eyes that darted across the page of a novel she was currently absorbed in, and a hand that would momentarily flash out and turn the page. Plue had fallen asleep.

Juvia readjusted her squatting position behind a nearby bookcase and groaned. Her legs felt wobbly, like Jell-O. To her chagrin, they had fallen asleep.

The bell tinkled merrily, announcing someone's arrival.

_It's probably Levy-san_, Juvia thought, her stomach sinking. The petite bookworm seemed to be psychic. Fortunately, Levy already had Gajeel, otherwise she'd be a tough rival for Gray's affections.

To her complete surprise, a small blue cat zoomed in after a retreating figure with salmon-colored hair and a scaly white scarf, knocking over a low bookshelf in the process.

Both Lucy and Plue jumped up. "Natsu?" Lucy voiced Juvia's question out loud. "What are you doing here?"

The dragonslayer in question threw Lucy an apologetic look as the shopkeeper marched over, the lines of her weathered face grim and unamused. Picking up Happy by the scruff (who tried in vain to get away), she handed him off to Natsu and pointed the two towards the exit.

"C'mon Luce!" As he was being escorted out the door, Natsu grabbed Lucy by the arm, who in turn grabbed Plue, unceremoniously dropping the heavy tome on the table with a loud 'thump'.

Lucy apologized fervently with her eyes to the shopkeeper as she disappeared out the door, dragged off by Natsu.

Juvia scrambled to her feet and shot off after them, leaving an extremely disgruntled shopkeeper shaking her head in disgust as she tried to clear out all the dust left behind.

...

On the streets of Magnolia, Levy McGarden was cheerily swinging some shopping bags from the local clothing shop as she hummed a little tune. Gajeel Redfox was grumpily slouching under the weight of several books from the town library, which he would also have to carry on the return trip.

From the distance, Levy thought she saw a small blue head bobbing up and down and a white-and-pink flying cat. "Wendy! Charle!" she yelled, waving her arms back and forth excitedly. She forgot that she was still holding a bunch of shopping bags, so when one flew right into Gajeel's face, causing him to drop the stack of books (some landed on his feet, eliciting a grunt of pain), she was very surprised.

Wendy Marvell and Charle rushed over to help Gajeel pick up the books. Levy looked sheepishly at Gajeel and bowed her head in shame.

"Forgive me, Gajeel?"

Uncharacteristically, at least in Wendy and Charle's eyes, Gajeel's tanned cheeks flushed with red at Levy's words. "Of course, shrimp."

Wendy's eyes grew wide. "Gajeel-san? Are you and Levy-chan dating?"

Levy and Gajeel exchanged worried looks. What should they say? Could Wendy be trusted with their secret?

Levy cleared her throat. "Well, actually -"

A blue blur careened into Charle. Coughing wildly, she tried to brush off the dust off her dress. When the dust cleared, she saw -

"Male cat?" Charle's eyes narrowed. "What in the name of the wizard saints are you doing?"

Happy paused, pleased that Charle had acknowledged him. "Charle-" here he blushed, "d'ya want a fish?"

"No, male cat. Do I have to repeat myself? What in the name-"

"Natsu. Lucy. Plue. Incoming," Happy suddenly remembered the situation he was in. "He liiiiiikes her", he said, by way of explanation.

"So?" Charle challenged.

"Let'sgetthemtogether!" Happy exclaimed, his words running together in a blur. Levy was the only one who heard understood him at first.

"All right! Operation get Lucy and Natsu together, or OGLNT, start!" Levy raised her fist in the air and yelled.

Gajeel shook his head at his bookworm's antics. He didn't mind too much, as long as she didn't make a complete fool out of herself. After all, this OGLNT thing had gotten Wendy's mind off of his and Levy's relationship.


	3. Chapter 3 (Lucy Heartfilia, Part 3)

A Day in the Life...

Chapter 3 -

A Day in the Life of Lucy Heartfilia, Part 3

* * *

A/N: OGLNT.

Other pairings: Levy x Gajeel, confirmed.

* * *

Levy and Happy were talking animatedly at the small cafe across from the bookstore that Lucy frequented. Naturally, Gajeel was there, accompanying the blue-haired bookworm.

Somehow, Wendy and Charle had been dragged into the mess as well.

Of course, everyone was in disguise. Otherwise, Levy reasoned, wouldn't Natsu and Lucy recognize them?

Thus, all five had on wrap-around sunglasses, trench coats, and were carrying a newspaper each for additional cover-up. Levy had also went into the thrift shop and purchased five pairs of beat-up binoculars. Sure, Gajeel's had a cracked lens, but Levy figured he wouldn't be of much help anyway.

Gajeel snorted. The whole disguise business just made them look even more ridiculous. If Levy wasn't his girlfriend, he wouldn't have gone along with her harebrained scheme. Turning to look at the rest of the conspirators, he heard:

"So we've decided on retrieval?" Levy's voice.

"Aye, aye!" Happy.

"Um, isn't that illegal, Levy-chan?" Wendy's voice was hushed. At this, Gajeel sat up straighter and snapped out of his daze. _What?_

"Shh! That's what makes it all the more exciting!" Levy replied. She bubbled on, "though the whole capturing and releasing in a closet idea might be cliche, they'd never see it coming!"

Gajeel stood up. "Shrimp? What're ya planning?Capturing and releasing? Kidna-mphh!"

Levy had launched herself across the table at him, clamping a small yet frighteningly strong hand over his mouth, knocking Happy's fish out of his paws in the process.

Gajeel really wouldn't have minded if the situation had had a different context. He let a smirk escape.

Meanwhile, Happy was wailing. "My fish!" Charle strode over and conked him on the head with her binoculars. He promptly passed out.

"Charle?" Wendy asked, confused.

"They're here."

Levy immediately detached herself from Gajeel and pulled out her pen. Whistling nonchalantly, she skipped over to the couple - for it was truly Natsu and Lucy - and also very nonchalantly held a newspaper up to her face, obscuring her noticeable hair and face. Ingeniously, she had cut two eye-holes in the newspaper, so there was no way she would stumble.

Quickly, she wrote the word "tranquilizer gun" and "rope", and subsequently shot both Natsu and Lucy with a dart each. She picked up the rope and speedily tied the two up.

"Gajeel dear," Levy trilled. Gajeel grudgingly picked up the unconscious stellar mage and the fire dragonslayer, hefting them over his shoulder.

Wendy looked over her shoulder. A crowd was gathering. _Time to run! _she thought fearfully, grabbing the still unconscious Happy and following a disgruntled Charle.

The five hightailed it out of the cafe.

...

Juvia was utterly confused. Lucy, her rival, was being kidnapped? And no less, by Levy, Lucy's best friend?

The water mage shrugged her thin shoulders. _Well, Juvia has one less rival to deal with! _And for the first time in her laugh, Juvia cackled evilly.

_Now, who's next? Natsu-san's been kidnapped, Loke-san's nowhere to be found, Ultear-san hasn't shown up in a while, so... _Juvia's midnight-blue eyes glittered.

_Of course, Juvia's next rival should be..._

* * *

A/N: Cliffy. I know. Hahahahaha! Juvia's getting to me.

Don't worry, you'll find out what happens to Natsu and Lucy.

Reviews, please!


End file.
